


Leap of faith

by Slant



Category: Le Mythe de Sisyphe | The Myth of Sisyphus - Albert Camus, The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin makes a leap of faith/ Kevin doesn't make a leap of faith.<br/>It is a holy and deeply moving experience/ It's symbolic in the most banal way imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> I am immensely amused that what was wrong with the first draft of this was fixed by making it a pastiche for Children of Earth and Sky.

Before a pit in a cave on Midsummer Eve, Kevin felt called upon to make a leap, to find meaning and power in the sacrifice of self.  
He was naked and alone and walking the edges of something lofty and profound and just about done with how terribly portentous everything was. He was all of these things. People can be that, sometimes.

" “The only true solution,” Lev Shestov once said," he quoted, " “is precisely where human judgement sees no solution. Otherwise, what need would we have of God? We turn toward God only to obtain the impossible. As for the possible, men suffice.” "  
"Or Goddess, in this case," he amended.  
"I recognise the Absurd," he said, and he spoke to offer the last of himself to the Goddess and he spoke to the unheeding abyss. It was a sacred mystery and cheap irony.  
He stepped forward into the embrace of Goddess or of gravity or he turned and walked away, and behind him was cold still air and nothing at all.

If he left by the passage that all men take, or if he left though force of uncompromising philosophy for realms without fear or hope, this thing is true: he was seen no more in the realms of magic, in Fionavar.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so only very minor Mythe de Sisyphe elements, but I'm pretty sure that anyone searching for that will be glad to find /anything/. I'm pretty sure that Kay did this deliberately, although in canon there is no suggestion that Kevin refuses to leap.


End file.
